Ti amo, bastardo
by MissWhok
Summary: -Te amo, lovi- le dice con total convicción, Lovino se sonrojo, sonríe para si y susurra: -Ti amo, bastardo- para plantarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Acurrucándose así nuevamente , para caer en los brazos de Morfeo


Hey tu!

aquí una nueva historia de mi pareja Fav .

La acabo de escribir (y son las 12:17 am , en mi pais xd) lo siento si ha quedado algo crappy

Pero mi intención era escribir un GerIta algo gracioso y esto fue lo que resulto .-.

Espero les guste ...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no pertenece (ni en mis mejores sueños, por desgracia)

* * *

¡Ti Amo, bastardo!

* * *

Un beso robado, una caricia efímera, un susurro ronco, un jadeo, un beso aquí y otro allá, la temperatura del lugar intensificándose rápidamente, la respiración superficial se hace presente, los cuerpos buscan contacto más allá del ropaje.

La habitación parace arder, el silencio es interrumpido por los fugases jadeos y susurros indescifrables, se aferran con fuerza el uno con el otro.

Una lengua traviesa se abre paso en la humedad cavidad del otro, inquieta, dispuesta a no dejar espacio sin recorrer, un suspiro y se afianza mas en el otro, como si temiera una separación, necesita sentir su calor, rodeándole, cegándole, llenando el vacío que siente cuando no esta.

Lo recorre sin miramientos, sabe justo donde acariciar, conoce cada centímetro de aquella pálida tez, lo tienta, dejándole con las ganas, lo mira, le sonríe pícaramente, le nota hacer un puchero, ríe suavemente.

Se lanza de nuevo a sus labios, disfrutando el sabor, peculiar; tomates, siente como le muerde, en señal de venganza, disfruta el contacto, le saborea, lo atrae mas hacia sí. Lo empuja, haciéndole caer de lleno en la cama, emitiendo una queja, sus miradas se encuentran; esmeraldas contra avellanas, se dedican una profunda mirada, sentimientos encontrados, ansiedad y lujuria.

Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo menor, lo abraza, transmitiéndole amor, esperando que con aquella muestra logre hacerle ver cuanto le quiere, con ese gesto, desesperadamente intentando que el otro se dé cuenta de cuanto lo necesita.

Se deja hacer, increíblemente manso, no protesta, solo atina a corresponder aquel torrente de emociones, busca sus labios, se estremece ante el delicioso contacto, le permite hacer el recorrido; primero desde su barbilla, repartiendo efímeros besos , hasta su níveo cuello, donde le marca como su propiedad, gime despacio y lo toma de aquellas hebras café.

Le despoja con tortuosa lentitud, de las estorbosas ropas, siente el contacto de ambas pieles rozándose, el calor se hace mas sofocante, le quema cada parte que recorre con esmero, reparte infinitos besos por todo su ser y cuando parece que va a ir mas allá, le engaña y juega con la precaria cordura que le queda en estos momentos, gruñe y lo encara.

-M-maldito bastardo, deja de jugar- le susurra cerca del oído, Antonio ríe y le complace, lo toca aquí y allá, lo envuelve en un torrente de placer, se deja profanar, le exige más.

El español lo envuelve en un pétreo abrazo, el italiano le corresponde débilmente, nublado por el placer.

Es el turno del italiano para llevar las riendas por escasos minutos, el español se deja tumbar, sintiendo el peso del menor sobre el, le observa desde abajo, parecer ser un buen panorama, sus mejillas coloradas, su cuerpo prendado en sudor y en sus ojos un atisbo de lujuria.

Le permite palpar la bronceada pie, deleitándose con la suavidad de su tacto, el italiano reparte besos en todo su cuerpo, recorre su mentón suavemente aspirando el olor al mediterráneo que parece desprender de el, le planta un húmedo beso en la garganta, le escucha jadear y sonríe para si.

-L-lovi- susurra presa de la satisfactoria caricia

Lovino le permite llegar al punto exacto de placer, sabe como tocarlo y disfruta ver su rostro contrayéndose de satisfacción.

Recuperándose, le observa y el italiano le devuelve el gesto, ambos lo saben, se ha acabado los preliminares, le asiente y le permite tumbarlo nuevamente sobre el mudillo lecho.

Suspira nervioso, intenta relajarse, el español lo mima, dedicándole dulces palabras, le besa de nuevo, un beso lento, tierno y calmado, transmitiéndole seguridad, se deja hacer, siente como le prepara para lo que viene, su cara se contrae en una mueca, un poco de dolor, un poco de placer, ya no sabe distinguir.

Luego de un tiempo, lo siente entrar, puede percibirlo en lo más profundo, emite un gemido, y se aferra a lo que encuentra, Antonio jadea levemente en su oído y le besa, haciendo que cualquier sonido sea acallado por su demandante beso.

Lo siente arremeter de nuevo, se deja, presa del placer, no se contiene y se entrega completamente, dejándose que le llene.

Todo acaba, se siente exhausto, observa el cuerpo que se recuesta a su lado, ambas respiraciones irregulares, tratando de calmarse, sus pieles perladas por el sudor, siente sus parpados pesados, busca acurrucarse en los fuertes brazos españoles.

Lo consigue, el mayor le atrae hacia si, lo envuelve y le besa la frente.

-Te amo, lovi- le dice con total convicción, Lovino se sonrojo, escondiendo la cara en el pecho del castaño, escucha su musical risa.

Pasan los minutos y la respiración del español se acompasa, el menor sale de su escondite, le dedica una mirada, le detalla y acaricia levemente, sonríe para si y susurra:

-Ti amo, bastardo- para plantarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Acurrucándose así nuevamente , para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Me disculpo si has encontrado algún error ortográfico :)

* * *

Fine!

_MissWhok_


End file.
